Ghosts
by Kitkat595
Summary: so this is a drarry/murarders fic type thing. I hope you enjoy.


Alright so I have terrible grammar and spelling. Also this will probably be terrible because I am a terrible writer.

Also this will most likely break a few of the Harry Potter universe rule so yeah. So here it goes.

Voldemort stepped unthinkingly over the lifeless body of James Potter. He continued on into the nursery where he found Lily and Harry potter.

 _Step aside._ Said Voldemort in a snake like hiss.

 _NO I won't l…_

But she didn't finish as Voldemort had gotten bored of this and wanted to leave, he killed her just like he had killed her husband.

So once more he stepped over the lifeless body of a Potter and came to the front of the crib. There sleeping peacefully was one year old harry potter. Voldemort performed the curse he had a hundred times before.

 _Avadacadava_

He yelled, but harry didn't die nor did he wake. He simply rolled over and continued sleeping. For a moment he stood there shocked, then it hit. He didn't know what but something happened and he was gone.

About an hour later

Padfoot stood at the open door of the dark house afraid of what he would find. He had made a huge mistake in telling wormtail were the potters were hiding. Finally mustering up the cordage, he entered the dark slightly chilled house. The house had an eerie feel to it like death which lowered his spirits even farther. But still he continued on. On the stairs he found jammes limp on the floor. Kneeling down he picked up james. He held his best friends cold dead body in his arms and cried. It was his fault that james was dead. Padfoot thought to himself. After a good half hour rying over the loss of james he carried him down to the living room where he laid him down. Painfully padfoot left james' side to search for lily and harry. He hoped that he wouldn't find the same site as with james. He hoped that he would find lilly cradling harry in her arms and voldemort's lifeless body In the corner. But he was not so lucky. He found lily lying, limbs at odd angles in front of a crib that held a living breathing harry. Padfoot was so overjoyed that harry was alive that he picked up harry and held him tight. Then he heard it a sound he had heard so many times before. James' was laughing.

Obviously confused and curious he ventured downstairs to find a soft opaque lily and james floatin about a foot in the air and they were laughing. Harry started to stir in padfoots arms so quietly he went back upstairs and put harry back in his crib. Not wanting to freak harry out padfoot also carried lilly downstairs and laid her next to james. Then he turned to the ghosts that were in front of him.

 _LILY AND JAMES POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING._ Sirius growled at them in a hushed tone so he wouldn't wake harry.

 _Well we couldn't leave harry so we came back._ Lilly explained.

 _You were dead._ Sirius growled again _, I thought I had lost the both of you. How dare your scare me like that._

 _Well,_ James replied apologetically _, we're here now. But seeing as we're ghosts we are gonna need you and moony to help us raise him, do you think your can do that for us Padfoot?_

Serious : _what_ _kind of best mate would I be if I didn't._

 _G_ _ood_ _point._

Then the three of them talked late into the night. At around 3 in the morning after lily went up to watch over harry, padfoot inquired, _hey prongs can you still turn into a stag?_

 _I'm not sure padfoot let's see._

James stood up and sure enough a second later a stag replaced James' ghost. The stag also floated and gave off a soft opaque glow.

 _wow prongs that's just like you patronus._

 _Cool_ , James replied turning back.

Ten year's have passed with harry being raised by James Lilly (as ghosts) padfoot and moony. On full moons the three men would go into the forest behind the house. James was able to be there for his best friend once more when he transformed into the beast. Of course he wasn't much help but too Remus it was the best thing that James could do for him.

A week before Harry turned 11 there was a full moon. Harry new remus's secret along with Serious and his fathers

 _But dad i want to help uncle moony_ this was probably the millionth time I asked if I could be and animegis.

 _Harry what did we agree on_

 _That if I can find out how then you padfoot and moony will help me to do it._

 _Yes now go along too you mother._

 _ok dad_

Before I left too go back inside I gave padfoot, moony and dad a hug. I also slipped a chocolate frog in Money's pocket.

 _By guys, good luck._

And with that they where off. I watched as they disappeared into the forest and turned to go back inside. As I was about to enter the house a large barn owl swooped down and landed on my shoulder. In its beak was a envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it. I yanked the letter out of its beak grabbed my toy broom and sped off into the forest. I new that there was about a half hour until the moon rose so I was safe. I caught up with dad moony and padfoot in no time. I jumped off my broom and held the letter high so that they all could see.

 _Dad it's here my Hogwarts acceptance letter._

 _My my, young lad_ padfoot patted my head. C _ongrats, now head back or we might have a bit of trouble._

I glanced over at moony and it seemed like I had miscalculated how fast the moon was rising. He was doubled over in pain.

 _All right I'll see you at breakfast._

Clutching my letter and broom I shot up into the sky past the treetops I could still here moony yelling out in pain. I shot back too the house and paid the owl that delivered my letter. As night fell I put my broom away and went inside for dinner.

 _Mum guess what i've got_

 _What?_

Proudly I held up the letter.

 _That's great Harry, tomorrow we can all go down too diagonally to get you supplies._

 _Cool thanks mum_

I made myself some dinner and ate it. About and hour later while I was laying in bed too excited and nervous to sleep I heard the sounds of a wolf howl accompanied by a dog barking very loudly.

 _ha have a good night moony, padfoot, dad_

Then I drifted off to sleep. The next day I awoke to the sound of the back door opening and closing. Quickly I got dressed and ran down stairs carrying a handful of chocolate frogs. I saw Remus slumped down in the armchair and Sirius had curled up and passed out on the couch.

 _Hey moony I got these for you_

I said dumping the chocolate frogs on his lap.

 _Thanks buddy._ He replied wearily while opening one up. Then I turned too Padfoot.

 _Wake up you mangy mutt_. I said to him at this he shot upright and yelled

 _I am not a mutt._

 _Well now that your up are you going to eat or not?_

 _Is that even a question, S_ erious replied

 _Ok now can you and Remus clean up while I make it._

 _Yeah yeah, R_ emus muttered as he dragged himself upstairs following Serious too get dressed. Afterwards I turned to the kitchen. I made eggs toast and bacon. I intentionally burned some of it so mum and dad could taste some of it. I set the table just as they all came down to eat.

 _Dad mum said that today we can all go down too diagonally to get my school things. Can we really do that, like all of us?_

 _If you mum said it's all right I don't see why not._

 _yay_

 _Can we go after breakfast dad_

 _Sure son_

After that I wolfed down my breakfast and prepared for the travel. I threw on my traveling cloak and got the floo powder down from the cupboard while the others got ready. Remus and Padfoot also put on their traveling cloaks and we all stood in front of the fireplace. Mum and dad didn't need the floo powder to travel so they agreed to meet us in front of Gringotts to get the money for my things. I stepped up first.

 _Diagonally_

I yelled as I threw the grey powder into the fire I was standing in. It flashed green and I than stepped out into Flourish and Botts. I stepped out of the way and Remus tumbled out of the fireplace.

 _Nasty way to travel_

 _You say that every time Remus but it does come in handy around this time when your mind wonders and we can't apparate._

 _Never mind that_

He stood just as Serious stepped out. Once we were all brushed off we walked too Gringotts.


End file.
